Naughty Notes
by Babylawyer
Summary: DarkOQ smutty verse. Nothing is off the table with these two.
1. Chapter 1

Your Majesty

It's how they all start, seemingly innocent notes - unless you read past the first line - that drive her crazy with want and need for him. Every trip where he'll be away for the night he gives her a little note when he leaves, and then depending on the length of the trip and how badly he wants to tease her more notes may arrive.

She was confused the first time he gave her one and told her to open it alone, at night, and by her mirror. But when she did open it and read the detailed and graphic account of what he was going to do to her when he returned, the alone and at night part made much more sense.

When he got back, he told her to move her mirror closer next time, so he could get a better view of her reaction, producing an enchanted mirror he had apparently stolen from her when she wasn't looking.

And it became a little tradition he'd send her a note, or several, to work her up and tease her and then she'd give him a little show of her releasing the tension he created.

When he returned he'd make good on any of those promises and shower her with as much attention as her body could handle. He loved to push her to her limits, to see how much she could take and then push her for just one more. Being with him was exhilarating, always an adventure, as he tried to find more and more ways to bring her pleasure.

He was always asking her about her fantasies intent on fulfilling all of them and because the sex was so good, her fantasies got progressively wilder and more daring, as did his. He had realized early on that as much as she liked being in control she also liked to give it away, to submit fully to his whims. They played, experimented, him dead set on learning about all the new ways they could find to please her with objects from the land without magic.

Their bedside table was filled with more props and sex toys than the Queen had ever owned as a part of Regina in Storybrooke.

This time he was leaving for four days, three nights. He had asked her if they could play while he was away and she readily agreed.

But as she reads her first note, that first night, which contains a second sheet, she begins to regret that decision.

 _Your Majesty_

 _The first thing you need to know is that these notes will come with very specific instructions and you will be punished if you do not follow them. I have the mirror and I'll be watching. You'll need to open my notes right away to see when I want you, and if I say now, you need to get moving. Throughout this trip, you will be granted one orgasm you can cash in at any time. But that's it, just one; I want you hot and desperate for it when I get back. So choose wisely when to cash it in._

That's… new and god she hopes she has enough willpower to survive this, realistically of course she does, it's only three more days, and she has gone longer without an orgasm, but she knows him and knows this will be three days of bringing her to the edge, teasing and torturing her as often as he can. And just that though makes her want to "cash in" tonight, but that would be a mistake, because she knows it will only get worse as time goes on.

Still knowing it doesn't stop her traitorous body from tingling with anticipation, over what's in the next part of the note. Given how she's reacting and lighting up to just the thought of the notes and what might be them she worries about her self-control. Denial and knowing she'll be denied always makes her want it more.

She takes a calming breath before she opens the next page and reads:

 _Now I want you to strip and run your hands lightly through your hair and down your neck. Then take your nails and run them gently across your chest but don't touch those gorgeous breasts, go around and under them, come up through the centre and slowly circle your fingers in until you reach your nipples. Give them some firm rubs, just the way I would, until your breath starts to deepen and then bring your hands down to your inner thighs and trace the sensitive skin down there just like I would with my tongue._

 _Imagine I'm there peppering your thighs with kisses, teasing you relentlessly until you can't take anymore, until you are aching for me to suck on your clit. Once you are good and wet love, I want you to trace your folds but not your clit, not yet. I want you to gather your wetness with your fingers and then gently slide them up toward your clit, getting it all wet and slippery._

 _Then I want you to do those tight spirals you like. And tonight, tonight love I'll let you stop before you get too close, when you start feeling close, unless of course you are cashing in and then I want you to continue with that until you come._

 _Remember I'll be watching,_

 _Robin_

Fuck, he's going to kill her if all of his notes are like this. She clenches as she reads what he wants her to do and she hasn't even started following his instructions yet. God she hates him for this (loves him for this) and how is she supposed to survive three days of _this_.

She stands in front of her mirror and starts following his directions, makes a good show out of stripping and blows a kiss over her shoulder as she gives him a nice view of her ass. She shivers as she runs her hands through her hair, down her neck, following his directions exactly even though she is longing to skip ahead to more acute stimulation.

She sighs deeply when she reaches her breasts and groans when she finally reaches her nipples. She lets out an "Mmm" as she plays with them, imaging that it's Robin who's touching her.

She is way too riled up, her breath deepening just like he wanted, and she's torn, needing more, wanting to move on and wanting to stop so the need doesn't get any worse. But she follows his instructions, sitting down on the edge of the bed then sliding back, bending her knees with her legs spread, propping herself up with one hand as the other traces her inner thighs.

She's so sensitive there and he knows it. She trembles at the sensation, which is only made better by the knowledge that she has a captive audience. She remembers that time he kissed up and down every inch of them, for what felt like hours, driving her crazy with his teasing, licks, nips and kisses and bringing her closer than she would have thought possible from just that stimulation. Then when she thought she actually might kill him if he didn't move on, dripping with arousal and pent up lust, her thighs shaking, he had whispered, "Do you think if I did this for long enough you would come?" And she had had to beg and plead for him to suck, lick, touch, do anything, so she could please please come. When he finally did she came almost instantly and then again and again.

She looks back and the note and chuckles at, "once you are good and wet," because she's been wet since before she started this, and his instructions have only made it worse. And great, he's teasing her with this too, not that she expected anything less. As she touches everywhere but her clit she can't help but let out a little whine, because she is throbbing, needs to take away some of the building pressure, but "not yet" says the note and she begrudgingly obeys.

It takes an embarrassingly short time to get it wet because she's soaked but she's happy because now, now she's allowed to circle it and finally she's getting some attention on her aching clit. She lets out a loud moan of relief and it's good, too good, she wants more, wants to cash in, not let this feeling go to waste.

She reads over the, "and tonight, tonight love I'll let you stop before you get too close," and as much as it pains her she stops, whining at the loss of contact and breathing heavily. She sits back up, takes a couple of deep breaths and tries to focus on anything other than how much she wants more. She lets out a frustrated sigh then glares into her mirror with a _You're a jerk,_ before getting ready for bed.

She dreams about sex that night, dreams of him coming back and making her come so hard she sees stars. And she wakes up flushed and bitter at her subconscious for adding to the torture.

When she goes to get up she sees a new note on her bedside table, and she groans, already too turned on without his teasing note. But she knows she'll enjoy this and the pay off (even though it's so far away) will be incredible.

 _Your Majesty,_

 _I hope you dreamed of me last night, as I did you. Do you want to know what I dreamed? I dreamed that you were tied up, blindfolded, completely at my mercy, as I teased you relentlessly, kissing everywhere but where you needed. Kissing your neck, behind your ear, your inner thighs, your tits, and you were moaning and begging for my fingers and my tongue so I gave you one. I gave you my fingers but I didn't touch your clit at all, thumping on that spot inside of you until you were practically screaming. And then I told you couldn't come and started licking at you. You cried and wailed and pleaded that you couldn't stop it, that you needed me to let you. It was so hot and then you came so hard I almost made a mess of myself just from hearing you. I can still picture it, you screaming my name as you came. As soon as you were done I started fucking you hard and deep, throwing your legs over my shoulders so I could get even deeper. And you were so so wet and tight and hot around me it was so hard not to come, but you were close again and I wanted to get one more out of you. It didn't take much thank god because I was so on edge, but god the sound of you coming, always worth that bit of restraint._

 _So think of that and me today, love, and remember there's more to come,_

 _Robin_

And god if she isn't seriously tempted to throw in the towel and use up her one orgasm after that. She can picture it, perfectly, and it's far too tempting and arousing, especially given her sexy dream the night before. She hates that she has no self control when it comes to him, that all it takes is a couple of words and she's a pile of mush wanting to jump him.

A bird arrives just after lunch and she sneaks off to a corner to read what he wants, careful to keep it out of prying hands.

 _Your Majesty,_

 _I'd like you to do something for me. Preferably now, but if it interferes with anything major or Roland it can wait._

 _So here's what I'd like you to do. Go to our room and open the drawer, yes that one. Get out the bullet, I've taken the remote so before you do anything see if I'm at my mirror and if so, I'd like you to make it so I have control. And if not, start out slow on the lowest one until you are good and worked up then switch to that one that drives you crazy and keep going until you are seconds away from orgasm and then stop._

 _Love you,_

 _Robin._

Her throat goes dry and her breath comes out in short sharp gasps as she realizes what he wants. She enchants her mirror and there he is, so she does the spell and tells him, "All yours."

He laughs at how breathy her voice is, "Having fun?" he asks with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"I'd be having more fun if I was allowed to come."

"Well technically you are, until you use up that one, and I just might make sure you do it now, because I want you desperate for it when I get back, now love, are you wet?"

She flushes, hating that she's so affected by his words, giving away the answer.

He smirks again, "Good, I'm starting now so lay back and move it to your clit and I'm going to watch but you don't get to see me, so if you would."

She does what he asks, and with a flick of her wrist he's gone, but she knows he's still watching her.

She jerks when he turns it on, doing exactly as his note asked of her, starting off slow, on the lowest setting, but she's already halfway there, all of the earlier unreleased tension making itself known.

It feels amazing, not enough for her to come, but enough that the pleasure builds, and it's only heightened by the fact that she is not in control, that she knows at any moment he could, and probably will crank it up. The anticipation is driving her crazy, knowing that he's watching her, waiting for her to let her guard down, so he can push her over the edge. The vibrations make her breath hitch, her muscles tense and release and that delicious feeling grows.

He cranks it up, not all the way, probably half way and the appreciative moan she lets out in reaction is far too loud, but god it's _good_ and she is rapidly approaching the point of no return, reaching the end of her tether, just like he wanted.

He turns it down again and she whimpers, goes to yell at him because she needs more, but then it's up again and shit, she is right there, right on the edge, and it's too much, her whole body a live wire. She doesn't think she can take any more, but the tension is too great, the need to come is overwhelming. She's wound up so tight, every muscle in her body contracting as it tries to fight the intensity. Tears fall from her eyes as she surrenders to the hot waves of pleasure as the tension _finally_ breaks and she comes crying out loudly, as she slowly comes down. As she does he adjusts the intensity down so she can ride out of the aftershocks.

But it gets to be too much, making her twitch and she pushes it to the side as she slumps on the bed breathing heavily.

She falls asleep after, takes an unintended nap, and wakes up to another note.

 _Your Majesty,_

 _I hope you enjoyed that, but remember that was it, you have now cashed in your one orgasm, and the consequences will be severe if you disobey me. I was so hard watching you, listening to you cry out and seeing you clench and writhe as you rode out that out. You looked fucking phenomenal. I was going to save it all for you, but I had to rub one out after that. I came so hard replaying that in my head. I should have gotten you to take a video, god your majesty, you are so unbelievably sexy when you are under my control._

 _Fuck, just thinking about it writing this is getting me hard again. I want you so bad, you better be prepared for how much I'll need you when I get back. Will we even make it to the bed? Unlikely, I'll probably take you rough against the wall, both of us half dressed because we just can't wait any longer. It's going to be amazing._

 _Think of me,_

 _Robin_

She's surprised when a note doesn't come that night, thought he would be pushing her to the edge as often as he possibly could before he returned. It seems he got busy or is giving her a break, she wonders if he is running out of material, or if he's saving it to torture her all day the last day.

There's a note by her bed in the morning that reads.

 _Your Majesty,_

 _Don't think I'm letting you off that easily, I hope you enjoyed the break last night because it's the last one you will get. Do you remember the first time you tied me up? How you had full control, pushed me to the edge and then stopped, sat on my face as I licked and sucked you to not one but two orgasms. All the while I was so turned on I thought I might explode if you so much as touched me._

 _Do you remember the thrill of dominance, of being in control? How wet you got just from hearing me beg, from seeing how badly I needed you. That's how I feel when I'm in charge too. It's unbelievably sexy when you are putty in my hands begging me to please please let you come. And that's how you will be tomorrow. I'm going to rile you up all day, test the limits of your self control, but you will not come until I get back._

 _Is this turning you on love? I hope so. I want you to work yourself up, your choice how you do it. Then slip a finger in and then another and crook them just so, so that you are hitting your g-spot, you know the way I do, the way that makes you pant and moan and squirm. Yea that way. DO NOT touch your clit, not an iota of pressure or any accidental graze of it. Finger yourself until you can't take the pressure anymore, until you think you could come if you kept going. Then set a timer for one minute and finally touch your clit, keeping up the pressure on that spot. Keep rubbing until that timer goes off and then stop everything immediately. Remember you aren't allowed to come._

 _Think of me,_

 _Robin_

That minute is the most torture she thinks she has ever endured, it seemed never ending, testing her resolve and she bit down harder, clenched more in the effort to keep herself from coming. It's painful to stop, her whole body protests, but she manages somehow. It takes forever to calm her raging hormones and racing heartbeat, to cool that desperate arousal he cultivated.

She spends her day with Roland, hoping that will tide off any afternoon notes, because she doesn't know that she can stomach that again (she can, knows it will make the eventual orgasms better but it's torturous, and who willingly gives into that).

 _Your Majesty,_

 _Do you remember that time we tested our limits, saw how many orgasms we could get close to and stop before it was too much and we had to come, couldn't take it anymore. You were much better than I was. You made it to 6 to my 3 (though to be fair the way you use your mouth is criminal and I was about to say stop when I was overcome). I think we have more self control now wouldn't you say? I think you could make it to 8 don't you? Why don't we find out?_

 _Don't worry it's not all tonight, in fact most are tomorrow. I hope you don't have any plans because you are going to be in bed nearly all day catering to my whims. Tonight is just two. I want you to grab that toy, the sucking one you love so much, and bring yourself right there and then stop, calm down. And then you are going to do it all over again. And know that I'll be watching, and testing my own control as I take it all in, not allowing myself even touch, but still becoming desperately turned on from the sight of you._

She hates him, absolutely hates him for this. It's over quickly at least, that toy can bring her to orgasm in a minute if she's not careful. But tonight, tonight she has to be careful, can't let the delicious growing pleasure bloom into an actual orgasm. And he's a bastard because he knows how hard it is for her to resist that one, how all of her normal tricks to hold off only push her closer with it. She almost fails, almost lets those shocks of pleasure turn into the bursts of an actual orgasm but she pushes it off just in time, breathing heavily and cursing him loudly.

It takes her forever to fall asleep, still so wound up from the _three_ times he brought her up that day and didn't let her let go. And she knows from his letter she's supposed to do it _five more times_ and there's just no way that's going to happen. She's only ever made it to six before and that was _one time_ and not a time when he'd been riling her up for four days.

She's totally screwed and wonders how he's going to punish her when she inevitably fails. It's defeatist she knows but she just can't, it's impossible, his expectations too high.

She glares at the note on her bedside table when she wakes up. Stares at it for five minutes before she opens it to see what means of torture he has planned for her today.

 _Your Majesty,_

 _I'll be home tonight, around 6pm and I want you writhing and desperate when I get back. You had better have a big breakfast and lunch because you are going to need your stamina for what I have planned. We have five more almosts to get through._

She groans at that part and stops reading for minute, hating her riotous body for already lighting up over his words. She takes a couple deep calming breaths, tries to get her hormones in check and reads on.

 _Don't worry love I won't make you do all of them. Just one before breakfast. I want you to touch yourself while you read this._

 _Imagine me, waking you up with those light sucks that make you all breathy and squirmy, that you have you palming my head, pushing me in closer, rocking against me to get more stimulation. When you are good and riled I'd add my fingers and suck harder and harder until you are crying out, oh so sensitive, gasping my name as you come on my tongue. But I wouldn't stop, I'd let up on your clit for a second, but keep my fingers curling just the way you like, making you clench around me. And when you could take it again I'd go back to tasting you, god I love tasting you, could spend all day parked between your thighs, hearing and seeing you come. This time I'd flick your clit with my tongue lightly at first, but then faster and faster, as my fingers fuck you nice and hard as you grow closer and tighter around them. Then I'd switch back to those hard sucks you love and keep going and going until you come again, looking so criminally sexy when you do._

 _And then, then I'd fuck you, from behind on your side, so my chest is flush with your back. I'd go nice and slow, drawing it out, planting kisses down your neck and whispering in your ear how good it feels and how much I want you. I'd give your neglected breasts some attention, give them some good squeezes in my hand, playing with your nipples until they are pert and hard. By then you'll be needing more, and I'd up my pace a little, ensuring I'm hitting that sensitive spot inside you with every thrust. I'd bring my hand down to your aching clit and give it soft tight circles, going a just a little faster so the pleasure builds and builds until you come again. And the feeling of you would make me come and then we'd lay there together, totally spent._

 _Miss me yet?_

 _Robin_

She does as he says, rubbing her clit, taking the edge off, but not going too hard, just enough to leave her feeling sexy, pent up, like she can't wait for more. She didn't let herself get too close, stopped before she knew he would want her to, though it would have been easy to keep going, to surrender to the building pressure. She cannot wait for him to get back, to finally quell her need for him.

At 1:30pm, after she's eaten, she gets another note.

 _Your Majesty,_

 _I want you so badly, cannot wait to be back in your arms to hold you, kiss you, taste you, see you come and then fuck you. God, the waiting is killing me. This is my last note and I expect you to follow these instructions carefully. Don't think I didn't see how you cheated this morning, I think you've earned yourself a few spanks for that, don't you?_

 _The first thing I want you to do is go to the closet and pick out what you are going to wear for me, something sexy, preferably with a corset so you have that to die for cleavage I often drool over. Pick something I've seen and taken off you before. With each piece you choose I want you to imagine the last time you wore it for me, and picture in detail that encounter. Remember how much we wanted each other, and how hot it was, coming together, releasing the ever present sexual tension between us. God I can't get enough of you, will never get enough of you. I want you to put on that sexy garter belt, the black one, you know that one you wore for my birthday. That you gave me a peek of before dinner, that you teased me with relentlessly, crossing your legs so the slit it in your skirt flashed it to me and I had to conceal my visible reaction from everyone else at dinner. Remember how I got you back? How I slid my hand up your leg, in front of everyone, making you gasp, calling attention to what we were doing, which only turned you on more. Remember how I worked you up with my fingers under the table and you tried so hard not to react to the amazing sensations. Remember how you froze the room, everyone but us, so we could fuck quickly, and how hard you came right under all of their unsuspecting noses._

 _Then how we quickly cleaned ourselves up, and you unfroze the room, everyone oblivious to our little secret of what had just occurred. How knowing that made it so much hotter, and how we couldn't wait to get back to our room and you ended up sucking me off in that corner of the hallway. God that was so fucking hot._

 _Once you pick out your outfit set it aside, you won't be needing it yet. Lay down on the bed, imagine I'm there, kissing down your neck and chest, licking and sucking at every sensitive spot, until your nipples are hard and you're soaked for me. We've been neglecting your amazing tits so let's change that. I want you to play with them, give them some light teasing touches so they get sensitive and then, then I want you to play with your nipples, lick your fingers so they are wet and imagine it's me sucking them the way you like. Keep one hand on your tits and let the other slide down between your wet thighs and ever so slowly circle your clit. I bet it feels amazing, so sensitive from all the teasing. Just imagine how great it's going to feel when you finally come. Bring yourself right to the edge, and keep going for a second so you have to tighten up to stop it, so close you can taste it. Then, and only then, can you stop._

 _But that's not the end my dear. Let yourself settle down and then I want you to go back through all of my letters and read through them slowly, let each word sink in and bring your body back to life. Don't touch until you finish all of them, picturing all of the things I've talked about and all of the things I'm going to do to you. I bet you will be soaked when you are done, aching for it, if not read them again, I want you to be so needy for it that just one stroke of your clit gets you halfway there. Then you can do that, let the tension build but remember you can't come, not yet, build that orgasm slowly, but don't let it spill over._

 _Then when you get too close stop, take a break, I want you to start up again around 5:30. Here's what I want you to do then, it's simple really, work yourself up hard and fast until you are right there and then do your best to maintain that edge. Change into what you've picked for our rendezvous and wait for me on the bed. You can feel free to give yourself any kind of stimulation you want but remember there is one more almost and it's mine. Picture this as you wait, what I'm going to do to you when I'm finally there beside you. I'm going to draw every ounce of pleasure I can out of your body, in every way possible. I'll start by spending some time kissing you, deep tongue filled needy kisses, working you up even more. Then I'll kiss your sensitive spots, maybe mark that neck a little, pulling your sensitive skin through my teeth as I lick and suck my way down your chest. You'll be so responsive lighting up to every little thing I do because of how I've pushed you, but I promise, I will make it worth your while._

 _I'll bring a hand down to rub over your clothes as I press my face into your cleavage, all pushed up and in my face because of that corset. You'll be whining and pleading because it's almost enough but not quite, and intentionally so. I'll stop take a second to unlace that corset and free your gorgeous breasts, giving them some attention, licking and sucking the way you love. All the while keeping up that temptingly teasing pressure on your clit, so you'll be twitching, trembling, needing more._

 _I will give it to you, will strip off everything but that garter belt and then kiss down your stomach as you watch me anxiously, maybe I'll tie up those hands so you can't try and force me to go faster. I'll spend sometime kissing at your thighs because we know how much you love that. Then I'll finally give you what you want, suck you hard, how many will it take for you to get there? Probably not a lot, but remember we have one more, so I'll stop just when you are there. You'll yell at me, curse me, but not for long, because I'll thrust into you, take you quick and hard and fast and then you will be able to come as much as you want. I'll keep going until I can't anymore, and then I'll make you come in every other way I can think of._

 _Love,_

 _Robin_

Regina has never ever been so turned on in her entire life, and her and Robin have had incredible, amazing, mind blowing sex more times that she can count. The anticipation is killing her. She's done as he said and as a result, her whole body is on fire, anxiously waiting for him to arrive so he can tease her and work her up even more before he lets her come. She's painfully aroused, but it's exhilarating, and she knows the orgasm will only be that much better because of all the time she's spent waiting for it. Her clit is _so sensitive_ , just touching it made her twitch and clench and cry out earlier as she brought herself up again, per his instructions, for the last time. She keeps pressing her legs together, revelling in the friction. It feels better than it ever has, sends little shock waves out that tingle down her legs and up her spine.

Everything just feels so much more, which only makes the thought of all the teasing in his note even hotter. She wants to touch herself, because it will feel so damn good, but he will be here any minute and she needs to calm down if she's going to make it through his promised teasing.

She takes a look in the mirror, her cheeks are red, her neck flushed, her breasts pushed up and though the corset covers it, her nipples are hard and ready. She's in just the corset on top, less for him to take off, and tight leather pants because she knows how much he loves her ass in these pants. She squeezes her legs together again, feels that delicious heat rise and then she hears a sound in the hall. She hopes it's him, has to be him, because she's barrelling toward the door ready to throw herself at him.

It's him, he's in a loose white shirt that shows off his toned arms and tight pants that leave nothing to the imagination. He looks hot, she should take a better look at his ass in those pants but he's grabbing her, kissing her like there is no tomorrow, and all thoughts leave her head but one, _finally._

The way she's moaning and crying out just from kissing him would be embarrassing, but she's too far gone to care. True to his word he marks up her neck, but she can't bring herself to care because it feels absolutely incredible, each suck and bite sends a shiver down her back and increases the clutching heat between her legs. She throbs, spasms and aches as he teases her, crying out half sounds and nonsense, because her brain can't focus on anything but the pleasure he's bestowing on her body.

He rubs her clit over her pants, the layers of material dulling the sensation, but she screams out an _Ah, God_ , her whole body tensing as he sets her on fire. Bringing her up even higher with teasing touches and then he takes a nipple into his mouth and she writhes, hips bucking and it's so good, she needs more, needs the tension to break, but doesn't want this feeling to ever ever end. All of her sense are on overdrive, every touch adds to her building pleasure. He's not doing much to her clit but she's so so sensitive it's enough, and shit, she's close, so close, too close.

She lets out a frustrated huff as he realizes that, removing his hand from where she needs it. She goes to put it back and he grabs her hands, pinning them above her, a silent command to bind herself that makes her shallowly heavily, as she follows his command, magic encircling her wrists.

He strips her off her pants, painfully slowly, as she begs him to give her more, to _Please please suck her clit,_ to _please please speed up, stop teasing,_ how she _needs him so badly and can he just- AH._ It's a nonsensical cacophony of pleas that he ignores with a chuckle.

Then he kisses her inner thighs, she lets out a plaintive mew, moans out as he presses kisses higher and higher up her thighs, her _Mmms_ growing more and more high pitched as he reaches where she is dying for him. She is so turned on it hurts, every muscle tight and taut, desperate for release.

He slides two fingers in her that go in insanely easy, she is drenched, can feel a wet spot pooling on the sheets beneath her. He hits her at the perfect angle first try and she gasps as the pressure builds and she tenses, clenching around him. Then he lowers his mouth to her clit and he's sucking it, and the feeling is indescribable. She's so unbelievably close, right on the edge, and he stops, moving his head away and pulling out his fingers, like he promised but fuck.

She lets out a high pitched whine, her face pouting as her body reacts to the sudden loss of him. This is absolute torture and she's going to kill him.

She's just regained enough control to make words again, to get him to do something, when he strips off his clothing, and asks her how she wants him.

She releases her bonds, flips over so she's on her hands and knees and he groans at the sight of her. He thrusts into her and they both cry out. Then he's thrusting into her fast, the angle just right and he slips and hand down to her clit and that's all it takes. She's been on edge for so long and it releases and she comes, screaming out his name, trembling and clenching and burning for him. It's intense, every nerve ending firing as he keeps thrusting and rubbing at her. She's somehow still on fire, still coming around him and fuck. It's too much just for a second she can't take it, but then she's climbing up again, and coming again and she has tears in her eyes, she sees stars, loses the ability to hold herself up, falls for a second but then his hands pull her up. One across her chest and then other across her stomach pulling her flush up against his back. He slows as she regains control of her breathing, letting out little sighs as aftershocks run though her. She feels weightless, free but still so warm, as the little shocks of pleasure continue.

They haven't done it in this position often, but it's good and they should, he slides the hand on her hip down to her clit again and she bucks her hips back into him causing him to moan, but she's just _so sensitive._ They rock like that for a couple minutes, him building her back up until they both need more. He's crying out, whimpering in her ear how good it feels, how badly he wants her, how close he is.

He lets go of her, and she settles back on her elbows, so he can go harder like they need, but he pulls out, flipping onto his back and gesturing for her. She goes to get on top of him, but he pulls her up, over his face, panting out _too close,_ before flicking his tongue over her clit and drawing it between his lips.

It barely takes a minute before she's close again and she stutters out "C-close," on a firm suck that has her trembling.

She shuffles down, as he mutters, "Thank god" then "Oh God, Regina" when she settles on top of him and starts a frantic rhythm.

"Shit Regina, I- close, Ah fuck- can't, God"

She manages to pant out a, _Me too,_ before she loses herself to the waves of pleasure, coursing through her veins. She feels him come as she's coming down and she rides his out before slumping over top of him, satisfied.

"Holy fuck, that was, wow," she breathes out when she regains the ability to speak.

Robin smirks, "You'd better not be done yet, Your Majesty, you see I still owe you that spanking for your misdeeds."

Her body reacts to that and she swallows heavily, preparing herself for what will inevitably be a very long night.


	2. Love To Love You

It's his birthday and Her Majesty is trying to kill him. She plans him a dinner with all of his friends and then she goes and wears this sinful attire. She's smirking at him as he drinks her in, his eyes darkening, his pants tightening. She knows exactly what she's doing to him in that tight black corseted dress. It's more skin than she normally shows, strapless, the sparkled black corset uncovered by her normal cape, cleavage all pushed up and tempting. He wants nothing more than to lick the tops of her tits that are popping out, push the corset down and feast on her chest until she's writhing, crying out, and begging him for more.

The way she looks is sinful, as she walks toward him he notices the high slit up her right thigh of the dress (which, if he had any thought other than how utterly tantalizing she looks, he'd realize is what allows her to walk in such a tight dress).

His mouth goes dry as he takes her all in, nothing is left to the imagination in this dress, her every curve showcased and highlighted in a way that makes him hot all over. He is not complaining, but oh fuck, she looks ready to eat and he now cannot wait for this dinner to be over.

When she sits down beside him, on his left, that enticing slit is so close, he's tempted to rub his hand up her leg, right up to her clit and work her up right here in front of all of their friends. It's a fantasy he has often, one he's shared with her, and it's lewd, inappropriate, but he can't help but wonder if tonight is the night. It is his birthday after all.

Her mouth opens and her tongue teases out over her bottom lip and all he can picture is her on her knees, in this dress, running her tongue down and over him until he's brainless and begging her to suck him between her full lips. He takes a second to thank god for the long draping tablecloth that's covering his very prominent erection.

She shifts in her seat and his gaze moves down to her lap, to that slit and he catches a flash of black garters, harnessed around her upper thighs but not attached to tights so there's all this bare leg, and he has to tamp down a moan. God, she's so fucking sexy and he knows she wore it _for him_ which only serves to make it even hotter. Fuck, why are they even having this dinner? He already knows what he wants to eat and it's sitting right beside him.

It's as if she hears his thoughts because she leans in, so close he can feel her breath on his neck and whispers, "Can't wait until tonight, I've been imagining what you would do once you saw this dress, didn't bother with underwear so you could bury your face between my thighs without removing a stitch of clothing."

His breath catches. He knows the way he's looking at her like he wants to devour her right here is not subtle, but god damn she may kill him before the dinner is through. Their friends are used to it anyway, their not too (or at all) subtle flirting and the ever-present sexual tension between them.

He shivers when he feels her hand graze up his leg. She pauses mid-thigh and squeezes, hard, enough to leave a mark, like she does to his biceps when she's seconds from coming and urging him to fuck her deeper.

She's looking over at John, chatting him up as her hand draws nearer and nearer and fucking god, rubs over when he's so hard for her. His lower belly tightens at the pressure, and god, does he ever want her right now, wants to bury his cock in her, come inside her, but he can't for _hours_.

He's watching her face while she rubs over his length, catches the way she bites her lip as she feels just how much he's appreciating her teasing thus far. She gives him a few good strokes that have him fighting to keep his eyes from rolling back. It's just so fucking hot, having her touch him here, with this audience, the thrill of knowing they could easily get caught. It makes everything that much more exciting. She's not even stroking him that firmly, it's maddeningly teasing, but still is driving him up and up, getting him even hotter for him.

He trembles under her touch and then she pulls her hand away to throw it up to emphasize whatever point she's making in her conversation with John. Her leg shifts and her foot is rubbing against his calf intentionally. God, she's hot, this is hot, he is so lucky to have her, to get this—to be with someone so open and willing to try _anything_. It's not that the stimulation alone is all that arousing, but the intent is clear, she's rubbing at his calf as she would with her hand over his cock.

Then he hears her voice in his head but her lips aren't moving. "God I want you to fuck me, want to slide under this table and suck you off until you are begging to be inside me. Have you throw me on the table and fuck me so hard my legs are shaking from the force of it."

He gulps and looks around but it seems it's just him that can hear this. He wonders what kind of sorcery it is but then she's in his head again. "Just the feel of you, knowing it's because of me, knowing how much you want me, has me so hot, has me wanting to throw all sense out the window and fuck you right here, right now." He tamps down a groan, he would give anything for that, literally anything. She looks over at him and arches a brow, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

He shivers at her words, nodding subtly.

She turns her attention back to John and he wants to tell her all the things he wants to do but he can't. Then she's in his head again, "God, I want your cock so badly, want you to nip and suck at my thighs, give my clit those light riling licks that you like so much, the ones that drive me crazy, have you fuck me with your tongue and suck my clit until I'm right there, so close I can taste it then bury yourself in me. I'll be so tight but so wet, so close it will feel so _good_."

He groans then, can't help it. He tries to cover it with a cough but Will is looking at him with narrowed suspicious eyes. He's never going to be able to leave this table. This whole thing is daring and they are lucky no one has figured out exactly what they are doing.

It makes him want to be daring too. He slides his hand up her leg—the one that's foot has resumed brushing against his leg insistently—skimming over her sensitive inner thighs and she gasps. John looks over at them and she makes some feeble excuse. He chuckles to himself, can't help it, he wasn't quite expecting that but she's so sensitive here and he knows working him up turns her on so maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise. He loves her inner thighs and the way even the lightest of touches to them has her lighting up. He should spend some time there tonight, but he's desperate to fuck her so maybe after. Lick, suck, mark her right up with his tongue and teeth until she can't take anymore, with her tied so she can't close her legs or twist away, (or worse knee him in the head like that one time). She gets so squirmy and so wet, drenched, when he teases her thighs. He wonders if she's wet now, just from the slow graze of his hand only a couple of inches away from her knee.

She's biting that bottom lip again, but this time it's with anticipation, her back arches a little on her next breath, showing off those perfect tits. Her breath has quickened and he bets her nipples are tight beneath that corset. He slides his hand higher and higher on the bare skin on her thigh, delighting in how the muscle jumps under his touch and her face flushes. She's keeping up that conversation with John and he pauses, stroking back and forth midway up her thigh as he looks around. Everyone else is occupied and he has half a mind to be offended because it's his birthday and they've left him on his own.

But then if someone was occupying his attention, he couldn't do this, couldn't run is hand further up, so close to paradise, to where she's bare. He reaches that first band and gives it the tiniest of snaps. He watches her breath catch but she barely reacts, nothing noticeable unless you're staring as intently as he is. There's a second band, he realizes, as he slides his hand up even further, and god that's sexy, especially because he knows that's it, there's nothing covering where she's hot and wet for him.

He wants to slide his hand up, closer, into that dip between her leg, wants to feel her pussy, feel how wet she is, sink his fingers into her and fuck her with his hand while she sits and takes it in front of their friends (and yes he knows that wouldn't really work with how she's sitting but it's his fantasy so screw logistics).

He's rubbing between the two bands on her thighs, kneading his fingers over and under them. He scrapes just a little with his nails, going up and up. She's breathing heavily but not stopping him, so he goes for it, slides his fingers up even higher, kneading her inner thigh so close that if he stretched his pinky he could reach her clit. To stop himself from doing just that, he rubs his hand up and down the length of her thigh.

She lets out a shaky breath, the only indication she's affected but he knows better. She loves this, is getting wet from it, there's no way she isn't, which is only making him harder for her. She shifts in her seat, opening her legs wide for him, giving him the room he needs and the subtle permission he was seeking.

He rubs at the crease of her thigh, the way he knows she likes, the way that would normally have her groaning his name. She shuffles again, slightly, leaning back more so her hips are angled better. And oh fuck she wasn't lying about her lack of underwear. He skirts his hand over and cups her pussy, she's wet, so wet, wet enough he can feel it without actually dipping inside of her. He gathers some of that wetness on his fingers and then rubs her clit slowly, waiting for her to stop him.

She doesn't stop him.

Holy shit, Happy Fucking Birthday to him, she's going to let him indulge in his fantasy of getting her off in public. Just the thought makes his cock twitch, has him biting back a moan. He doesn't know how he got so lucky but damn is he grateful for it.

He wants to draw this out, make her moan and beg, bring her right to the edge then deny her so she makes that pleading ' _Noo_ ' he loves so much. But they have a need for speed so as to not get caught, so that will have to be later. She's so wet and warm and fuck, that erection he's been barely concealing from all of her teasing throbs as her hips twitch, the flush of her neck the only real sign of her ever-growing arousal. He picks up the pace and she's getting closer, he can tell by the way she's gritting her teeth and taking shaky breaths, her cheeks growing redder. God this is one of the hottest things they've ever done, the thrill of getting caught ramping everything up. She lets out a little moan, unable to control herself.

He doesn't care, can't care because her hips are rocking into his touch. Then she grabs him, kisses him fiercely her hands undoing his pants, pushing down his boxers and he looks around confused, but no one's moving.

That dirty cheater, she's frozen the room, but then she's stroking over his bare length with her hand and all thoughts but how much he needs her and needs to come leave him. He stands pulling her up with him, his hands running down her back.

"Fuck me," she pants, and he does. He spins her, so her back is to his front, leans her against the table, pulls that skirt up and thrusts into where she is so so wet, taking her right there, in front of their friends she's frozen so they can do just that. It might be the hottest thing they've ever done, which is really saying something. She's crying out, writhing, her back arching, the one hand not braced on the table coming to blindly grab for his arm. She's begging him to fuck her hard, and who is he to resist (why would he ever want to).

There are two straps of that belt over her ass and he pulls one, snapping it onto her skin, leaving a little red mark.

"Oh _my_ god," she moans so he smacks her bare ass, grabs that other strap and snaps it down.

She clenches on his cock and moans, and fuck, this is so hot—her bent over the table they are supposed to be having dinner on.

He thrusts harder, fucks her deeper and she brings her hand back down to meet the other and brace herself against the table from the force of his thrusts.

He's close, so fucking close, so he brings the hand not holding her skirt up to rub firmly over her clit. She _moans_ and jesus it is sexy as hell.

It's over quickly after that. Both of them keyed up from the intense teasing match and the reality of what they are doing. She starts to come beneath him and the feel of her, the knowledge of what this is pulls him down with her. He comes _hard_ , spilling into her again and again as she clenches on his cock, head thrown back, letting out utterly erotic moans.

That was unbelievably good, holy shit.

One of the hottest fucking things ever.

She seems to agree, is panting heavily as he slips out of her and drops her skirt. She rights the tablecloth, askew from her fisting of it, then turns and kisses him softly, sweetly, such a contrast to the rough fucking they just enjoyed.

"God that was good," she breathes.

"Fucking incredible, you are a marvel, Your Majesty, fucking hell I almost didn't make it."

She smirks at that and then sighs, "We should sit back down and get back to dinner."

He grabs her ass and squeezes, delighting in her squeak of surprise, "Fine but only if you can be dessert."

She looks at him with darkened intense eyes, "Darling it's your birthday, _you_ are the dessert."

He gulps, flooded with images of her on her knees sucking him. Thank god for the refractory period because otherwise, he'd have yet another inappropriate erection to conceal.

He can tell from her face she knows it, but she just sits and he does the same. Once he's back in his seat she unfreezes the room, and they pretend nothing happened. They share some knowing looks, but nobody's the wiser.

* * *

She gives him teasing touches throughout the rest of the dinner but nothing as bold as before, ones to set the mood, that have him stewing in anticipation for later, for being _her dessert._

God, he loves her so much and they are so perfect for each other, both givers, and creative as hell, finding more and more ways to drive each other right to the brink. Nothing is off limits with them, both willing to try anything once.

Her hand slips down his back and gropes his ass, making him jump as he's saying goodnight to John and Will. He turns and glares at her and she smiles innocently, oh man is she ever adorable (and positively sinful, god, _that dress_ ).

John and Will just laugh, excusing themselves and then he and Regina are left alone.

She pulls him in for a kiss, grabbing his ass, pulling him flush against her. His heart races with anticipation. Is she going to do it here?

She bites at his lip and he slides his tongue into her mouth, groaning as she sucks at his tongue, sending images of her sucking his cock through his mind that have him stiffening.

She feels it, presses against his growing erection, breaking the kiss to give him a pointed look. "Ready so soon?"

"For Your Majesty, always."

She giggles at that. It kills him how she can be so damn sexy in one moment and then do these little actions that have him lost in thoughts of how cute she is.

She nips at his throat, laving her tongue around his Adam's apple and any thoughts of her being cute are replaced with sheer lust.

He wonders what she has planned for him. Will she make him beg, bring him up and leave him hanging? Tease him relentlessly? No matter what she has planned he knows he will love it.

She slides her lips across his ear to the corner and her tongue darts out to slide around the inside of his ear, and he moans.

"Mmm," she sighs and he shivers at the feel of her breath on the side of his neck, "Happy birthday darling, I hope you fueled up with that meal because you are going to need your stamina tonight."

He groans as she trails kisses down his neck, telling him, "I'm going to make you come so _hard_ , suck you off, fuck you hard, milk you dry. Can't wait to feel you inside me, have you at my mercy. Lick and suck just the tip of you until you beg me for more, your legs shaking. Take you inside my mouth…" He moans, he's hard as a bloody stone now. "Then suck you just the way you like."

She pinches his nipple through his shirt and he gasps. She asks in a sexy as sin tone, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

He swallows thickly and nods.

"You just have to be a little patient," she says with a devilish grin as she pulls away from him and walks toward the door, sashaying her hips and giving him a great view of her ass.

He rushes to her side, presses her against the wall and kisses that spot behind her ear that always makes her moan and rasps, "Fuck being patient, let me take you right here, bend down get beneath that skirt and eat you until you come."

Her breath deepens and he thinks he has her, but then she shakes her head, "Not yet."

He groans but follows her lead, copping a feel of her ass that earns him a teasing scoff. She looks fucking incredible and there's no one around.

He starts to play her game, slides up right behind her and starts talking, "I want you so badly you have no idea Your Majesty, I'm so hard for you, can't wait for you to fuck me hard, to have your wicked way with me. And god I cannot wait to feel that sinful mouth on me."

She moans softly but keeps walking so he keeps going, "And christ that dress makes your tits look amazing, I can't wait to bury my face there, give those poor neglected nipples the attention they deserve, suck on them until you are soaked, then suck your clit as you fist my hair and pull me closer. Make you come over and over, legs shaking until you are screaming. Then let you fuck me, pinch those nipples as you ride me, rub those tight spirals over your clit you like so much as—"

She turns around fast and now he's the one pressed against the wall as she ravishes his mouth. They are both moaning and then she drops to her knees, opening his belt, pushing his pants down and his boxers too.

She kisses his hips and makes her way down and down but then veers off and kisses around his erection, fucking tease. He groans as she rolls her tongue over his balls, oh fuck that's good. God, he wants her mouth so badly.

"Love, please," he begs and then sighs in relief when she flicks her tongue over his tip and down the length of him, christ that's good. His cock is aching for her and the sound he makes when she covers him with her mouth is deep and grateful.

Her one hand settles on his hip gripping firmly, the other wrapped around him, stroking him as she teases his tip with her mouth. Bloody hell it's fantastic, he could stay like this for the rest of his life.

He moans when she takes him deep and then starts bobbing down on him, her hand following her mouth. It feels fantastic, is just what he needs, he could come from this embarrassingly fast.

She doesn't help matters when that hand on his hip moves to play with his balls. He twitches, moans and starts to feel everything tighten. Jesus, he's fucking close already, she's magnificent, and this is glorious.

"God love you feel so good."

She pulls off of him completely on her next upstroke, swirling her hand over his head. "Yeah, you like that? You like my mouth on you?"

All he can do is gasp because she takes another pass down and then starts bobbing in earnest at a fast pace, her hand nice and firm against him. That tension in his lower belly grows and grows

He pants out, "Close," and then she's gone, pulls off of him and stands up.

His body protests the sudden lack of stimulation but fuck, he should have known it wouldn't be that easy. She looks so damn satisfied by his reaction, such a vixen (he loves her for it).

"Can't make it that easy," she says with a smirk and he huffs a sigh.

She grabs his hand but doesn't pull him toward their room as he expected instead he feels that pull in his stomach and they emerge in the throne room.

His shoes, socks, pants, and underwear are gone, not that the latter two had been doing much pooled at his feet anyway.

He's about to comment on their location but then he feels his hands being pinned behind his back, magical rope encircling his wrists. And oh god, oh god he's going to be completely at her mercy and he wants her so badly already, needs to come so much, he might die from the kind of teasing her tying him up usually entails.

"Sit," she commands, so he does as asked, bending his elbows and adjusting his arms before he sits.

"Now watch, but you have to be silent and you can't move."

He wants to groan his protest but all he does is nod, following her rules.

She approaches and his cock twitches. She tssks but lets it go, and thank god, because he can't help that.

She carefully unbuttons his shirt, and he drops his gaze to that sinful cleavage. As good as she looks in this dress he can't wait to get it off, hopes this isn't one of those times she'll deny him her naked body.

When his shirt is unbuttoned she uses magic to get it the rest of the way off. He's completely naked and she's completely covered, something he becomes much less concerned with when she straddles him. It's a tight squeeze, her knees just barely fitting on either side of him. He gets distracted by the view of that garter he can see because of that blessed slit.

She's leaning back and arching, her tits just begging to be grabbed but he can't. He wants to moan, to tell her how good she looks, to grind against her, but all of that is against the rules so he bites at his lip instead.

"Do you want me right now _Mr. Locksley._ " That is just unfair she knows what calling him _that_ does to him. He bites at his cheek to keep from groaning and then she kisses his neck, nips at his collarbone, her hand coming to play with his nipple, sending heat right down to his so hard cock and he can't help the moan he lets out.

She's up and off of him in a minute. "Such a rule breaker."

He's not supposed to make noise but fuck it, hopefully his penance will be worth it, "I'm sorry Your Majesty."

"As you should be."

She runs her fingers down her neck and then over her dress, cupping her breasts in her hands. And jesus christ this is hot. He's aching for more stimulation but he wouldn't stop this show for anything.

She trails her hands down her stomach and then skims over her crotch as she asks him nonchalantly, "Do you want this?"

He nods frantically because he's not sure if he's allowed to speak again and he doesn't want to lose out on this.

She laughs, "You can speak."

His response is immediate, "Fuck yes, I want you so badly, am bloody aching for your hot cunt."

"Mmm," she muses, "Well I guess we should do something about that.

Thank christ, he thinks and then she turns. He protests but then he sees her fingers start to undo the little hooks that up until now he hadn't realized were keeping her dress on.

His breath deepens, he's fairly certain there's nothing underneath the dress, no other barrier to her naked body.

Once she gets them all undone the dress starts to fall but she grabs it and turns toward him.

She slides it ever so slowly down her body, baring inch after glorious inch of her skin.

He moans when her tits come into view, her nipples hard and wanting. God, he wants to suck them.

She giggles and it's then he realizes he'd said that aloud.

She lets the rest of the dress fall and steps out of it as his mouth goes dry. The only thing that's on her now is that hot as hell garter belt or harness or whatever it is. It's even better seeing it in full, black with three straps across her waist just below her belly button, it's studded with diamonds where those straps meet, the ones that go down her hips and connect with the top one across her thigh.

It perfectly showcases where she is so wet for him. He loves how much turning him on turns her on, a feeling that's mutual.

He's gone a little stunned with all of her naked glory on display, but he's shaken out of it when she settles on the throne with him again.

He's not supposed to move so he waits for her even though it's using every ounce of his resolve.

She kisses him, and it's all tongue, a little sloppy on his end because he's so turned on, he can barely function.

Once the kiss spins out she sits up more onto her knees, pushing her chest into his face.

She's barely gotten the S out in her command of "Suck," before he's sucking her hard and firm between his lips, relishing in how she cries out at the firm attention. He sucks and nips at her as she makes painfully sexy noises in response. He switches sides and nearly dies of arousal when she lets out this high pitched cry of "Ahhh," when his teeth connect with her.

He can't take anymore, he pulls away and begs, "Please Your Majesty, I _need_ you, I need to come."

She stands up—no fuck why did he open his stupid mouth? He's pouting, he knows it, but christ he can't take this.

"Switch," she commands, and he's confused, switch how? She must see it on his face because she clarifies, "Get up, I'm taking back my throne."

He does as she asks and swallows heavily when she slinks down, settling her legs oh so conveniently on the legs of the chair, giving him a perfect view of her soaked pussy.

She runs her hands down over her lips and god she really is trying to kill him. She circles over her clit and all he can do is watch, slack-jawed.

She moans and rocks into her touch, and holy fuck it is erotic as hell. She's gotten herself off start to finish for him before, and it was so damn hot, but not like this, not when she'd edged him already, and tied his hands so he can't relieve the ever-growing pressure in his cock. If she does that again, if she gets off to her own touch he might end up coming from the visual alone.

She must know that though because she stops, asking, "What are you still doing over there? You disobeyed me earlier. Show your penance by pleasing your Queen."

He doesn't think he's ever moved faster, he's on his knees between her thighs in seconds, peppering that sensitive skin with kisses and the occasional bite. She gasps and moans under the onslaught. He wants to tease her but he is dying here so he moves up and up, licking into the crease of her thigh and then over her lips before fucking her earnestly with his tongue.

Her hand comes to his hair, nails digging in, encouraging him. He keeps it up as she pants, until she pulls at his hair and he takes the hint, flicking back up to her clit and receiving a grateful moan in response.

He could draw this out more but he doesn't, instead sucking her clit with those firm pulsing sucks she likes so much, causing her to cry out, thighs twitching, her breath getting faster and faster.

"Oh g-od, oh yes, yeah l-i-ike _that_ ," she pants, then cuts off on a loud moan as he doubles down, sucking her even more firmly.

" _OH god,_ " she moans in that tone that tells him she is right there, and thank christ because he _needs_ to fuck her.

It isn't thirty more seconds before her hips are bucking and she comes with a loud cry that has him letting out his own moan in response.

She pants heavily as she comes down, her shaky hands pulling him up for a kiss. When the kiss breaks he finds himself being pushed backward into a wide chair that wasn't there before. His arms are released but only for a second, as they are separated and tied down to the armrests of the chair while his ankles are encircled and attached to the legs of the chair.

She climbs on top of him, and god, she's so hot and wet and so close to where he desperately needs her, but not quite close enough. This has more room than the throne he realizes, will allow her to fuck him hard like he needs.

She pulls a blindfold from behind him, places it over his eyes and the world goes dark. He is so so hard and completely at her mercy. He moans just at the thought and then he feels her hands trace over his abs, skimming down and down.

His moan is far too loud when she _finally_ touches him but it's been ages since she edged him and she's been teasing him relentlessly.

"You are not allowed to come until I do," she orders then sinks down onto him, and god it's bliss, it's soo good, so fucking good, the feel of her wet warm heat surrounding him, taking him in deep.

God she feels amazing, rutting on top of him and all he can do it take it. He bets she looks fantastic right now, tits bouncing, head thrown back as she fucks him hard.

He wants to see her, but there's also something so hot about being blindfolded like this, left unknowing, anticipating what will happen next. It brings his focus to the blooms of pleasure radiating out from the feel of her rocking on top of him.

Her nails scrape down his chest and he moans encouragingly, and then he lets out a long, "Fuuck," as she plays with his nipple. It sends heat down his belly, feels amazing.

She shifts and starts to move faster and they both moan. Her lips meet his, taking him by surprise and he gasps into her mouth on a particularly pleasing thrust. God, it's good, he's close already, fuck.

She keeps up that brisk pace that has his eyes rolling back, and shit, shit, he's getting closer, being tied up, not being able to see, it's amping everything up.

"Love, please, stop, god fuck love can't," he begs as everything grows tighter and shit, no. He's so hard it hurts, his body begging for release, he's biting onto his cheek but he doesn't have that much control left in him. He tries to distract himself but all he can focus on is her hot cunt taking him again and again, soaking him with her arousal.

She doesn't make it any easier when she picks up her pace, fucking him even harder, taking him deeper and clenches on him.

That's unfair and then she's biting at his neck and he can't, he can't hold on. He is right there, right on the edge, every muscle drawn so tight, teeth gritted, toes curled, hands clenched. He can't fight it, not when it's like this. How can she expect him to last when it's _this hot?_

"Love I c-can't," he pleads, desperation colouring his voice.

"Since it's your birthday…" Shit, he's going to come whether she likes it or not in a minute because he can't stop it.

"Come inside me," she commands and he does, everything inside seizing and shooting out in hot waves of pleasure that don't seem to end. It spills out of him and into her as his cock twitches and twitches. His orgasm is that much better from all the time spent waiting for it and he groans with relief as his body finally starts to settle.

Jesus christ that was fucking fantastic.

As he comes down he remembers she went without and that is a problem he needs to rectify. She releases his bonds and his fingers find her clit as she removes the blindfold.

She looks so sexy right now, he can't handle it, her skin is glistening, nipples tight, her wetness and his release dripping out of her. His head dips to take one of her nipples in his mouth as his hand circles over her clit in tight spirals. She gasps then pleads, "Inside," so he slips two fingers in, then three, searching for her g-spot. She moans when he gets it and then he fucks her hard, grinding his palm against her clit on every thrust.

She pants out, "Oh god, don't stop, feels so— _Ah yeah like that_ —so fucking good."

It doesn't take long at all before she's close and begging him, "Oh god darling fuck, so close, make me come, god please make me come."

And he does. It's only a couple of seconds more and then her mouth opens on an almost sob as her thighs twitch, belly jumps and she clenches hard on his fingers. She comes hard and then collapses against him with a satisfied sigh.

"Happy birthday, darling," she says breaking the silence, "Did you enjoy your gift?"

He arches a brow because obviously, "So much, god I love you."

She dazzles him with one of those wide open-mouthed smiles that so rarely graces her face. "I love you too."

God, he's a lucky bastard. He's never letting her go, not now, not ever.


	3. The Room Where It Happens

**For the prompt: Dark OQ verse - Where Robin makes her wear a vibrator-like thing, enchanted, during a council meeting**

* * *

"What is this?" she asks with an arched brow and smirk that suggests she has an idea where this going. Admittedly the shape of it and his request that he choose her knickers would seem to give away its purpose.

Still, he can't resist a teasing, "Why don't you put it on and find out."

She plays innocent, "And where would I put it?"

He plants a kiss to her neck, and then another, relishing in how her breath stutters when he licks all up the side of it so he can nibble at her lobe. "Right over your clit love, so you can spend your whole day waiting, anticipating, wanting me."

She chuckles though it's a bit breathless and he can see her nipples standing up, so even without that he'd know she's riled just at the thought. "All day waiting, now that doesn't sound like fun. You'd think it would get turned on at some point."

"Oh it will," he assures with a smug grin, already knowing when—he's due to get her back after all. "But this is special, Maleficent enchanted it for me, only I can turn it on, with this," He holds up the little remote, "And don't try to do it yourself, she's protected it from that."

She scowls at him for a moment before muttering, "I should have known she'd help you."

He's quick to point out, "Yes, well if you hadn't gotten me off in front of her, she wouldn't be involved, so that's on you."

"I knew she wouldn't care, and she didn't, as you know, she only stayed because she was amused by your poor attempts at hiding what was going on under the desk."

He chuckles because it's funny now, at the time not so much, he thought he'd die of embarrassment when right after he'd finished Mal had drawled, "You can come out from under there now that he's done Queenie."

He'd vowed to get her back for it (which is what she'd been doing under the desk, but semantics) and with Mal's help, he has the perfect way.

She had to know this was coming, they've been one-upping each other since that time she started this all by stroking him to hardness during a council meeting. He'd gotten her back by getting her all hot and bothered the next meeting, and well, things have progressed since then. That amazing blowjob last week was the first time one of them got off from it—in public anyway—but it sure as fuck won't be the last and he cannot wait to see what she concocts next. How she will one-up him after today.

He realizes Regina is waiting for him to comment, so he does, "You changed the game, and now I am going to delight in the new rules. Now put that on so my plan can unfold."

She's grinning playfully as she shakes her head at him, it's not a no, which is made clear when she situates the vibrator, giving him a quick peek at the goods that will have to last him until this over.

* * *

Every time she shuffles in her seat she can feel it pressed up against her clit, waiting to go off and drive her half mad. She just knows this is going to be one of those times he gets her so close she can taste it and then he'll snatch it away, bring her up but not let her spill over until she can't take anymore.

The anticipation is killing her, to say she's distracted would be an understatement. She cannot keep her mind off of the vibrator between her legs and the handsome man controlling it, imagining what he's going to do and how good it will feel. He'll be watching in some way or another, she knows he loves to watch, and it turns her on even more knowing that it turns him on to watch her get more and more riled.

She should be paying attention to whatever John is talking about at the council meeting, but all she can think about is later, having the vibrations turn on, steadily buzzing against her clit as she writhes. She imagines Robin telling her not to come yet, biting her lip as the sensation grows more and more intense, her begging him for mercy and then him stopping it, but just for a moment, so he can line up and fuck her hard from behind, her panties pushed aside and his hand ensuring the vibrator stays in the perfect spot.

She's getting wet just thinking about it, about all the things he could do. It's so hot being totally at his mercy like this, knowing he could turn it on at any second. She wonders if he will during this council meeting, to get back at her. If she'll be forced to keep quiet and hold back.

She looks over at him, he's two chairs away and smirking. She can tell he knows what she'd been daydreaming of. There's an impishness behind his gaze that she answers with a bite of her lip and an overly exaggerated inhale to puff up her chest. His gaze follows the movement—as she knew it would—and when his eyes return back to her face, she's the one sporting a smirk.

It only lasts for a split second though because his brow arches challengingly, and then he turns it on. There's no sound (he must have planned ahead for this), but god is it ever good. Gentle rolling vibrations pulse against her clit. Her thighs jump in response, and she feels her breath speed up. Robin notices, of course, his eyes raking over her before returning to look at John and offering a suggestion.

Everything is getting warm, are her cheeks flushing? (god she hopes not). She tries to focus on the conversation at hand, not the growing heat between her legs but fails entirely.

It feels too good to ignore, pleasure radiating out with each rolling vibration. This is not enough, not nearly enough to get her off, but god does it ever turn her on. It's even hotter because it's their dirty little secret, no one else in the room knows what they are up to right under their noses. They don't know that she's growing wetter and wetter as the soft vibrations build her arousal.

She wants to sigh and moan, let Robin know how good it feels but she can't, so she squeezes a hand against her thigh, lets out shaky breaths as she can. He likes to listen to her, as much as he likes exhibitionism he loves to hear her, so she has no doubt that once everyone is gone he will try to make her scream, make up for all the time in this meeting when he couldn't hear how amazing he made her feel. That thought makes her even hotter, and she cannot wait for this meeting to be over so she can get some relief.

Predictably he stops, and she scowls at him even though it's for the best, the waiting, the anticipation, it makes that eventual orgasms so much better.

She remembers the first time they did this here. They'd gotten handsy other places before—his birthday being the best example of that—but never in a council meeting. Until they'd expanded the council it would have been next to impossible anyway, the chairs too far apart. But she has yet to enlarge the table, has just thrown in two extra chairs so everyone sits a little closer together and it's proved quite useful for their shenanigans. That first time he'd edged her right before the meeting and told her to sit and stew in her arousal. Halfway through the meeting she was absolutely dying, her patience had worn out, she needed him, and so her hand had slipped down into his lap. One thing had led to another such that she was stroking his bare length under the table and no one was the wiser.

As soon as the meeting ended she'd transported them to her chambers, and they'd fucked hard against the wall, half dressed, she came fast and hard and then again, her second orgasm setting off his.

Though he had started it with that admittedly fantastic edge he'd seen a need to get her back and the next council meeting they sat beside each other, his hand had crept onto her leg, danced patterns down her sensitive thighs, gripping, massaging, his nails biting into them as she fought not to squirm under his attentions.

She'd been soaked by the time his fingers found her clit, drawing maddeningly light circles with one finger over the increasingly sensitive bud until the meeting ended and then he'd dropped to his knees and finished her right here, in the very spot she's sitting in now, with his tongue.

They've never actually had penetrative sex in this room before—she'd returned the favour and sucked him off after that—but she has a feeling that's about to change. She's not going to want to wait, as soon as that last person is out the door she's jumping him.

She licks her lips as she imagines him taking her on the table, her lying down him standing, pounding into her hard and fast. It will feel so good and then she'll press the vibe to her clit and _god._ She wants to moan just at the thought. She looks over at Robin, and he's pretending to pay attention to the conversation, but she can tell he was watching her.

He looks around the room for a second and then their eyes lock, and she nearly jumps as the vibrations start back up, that same rolling vibration she loves so much but with the intensity kicked up a notch or two. She forces her mouth shut, bites back that moan that's threatening to break free.

He's smirking now, that bastard, and god this is so hot. She wants to cry out but she can't, and it's torture. The vibrations feel so damn good, are precisely what she needs, and she feels herself growing warmer, her thighs tensing, the tension between her legs, the need to come growing.

This is unfair, it feels too damn good to be quiet, and it's made even better by their unsuspecting audience, by the forbidden aspect of it. He cannot expect her to last through this.

Her orgasm is building, her one hand is gripping at the side of the chair, anchoring her as she forces herself not to writhe noticeably under the attention, not to cry out as the pleasure starts to overtake her. She needs to come and soon, if he's not careful she'll spill over right here, give away what they are doing and then they will both die of mortification.

She knows he wants to get her off in public, he's been quite clear about that, but she also knows he wouldn't do it without her permission. What she did with Mal was different, because, one—it was Mal, and two—she would have stopped if he so much as softly nudged her away.

This is different—she can't stop the vibrations, only he can, and she has no way to signal him. That's not exactly true, she could project her voice in his head, but that takes concentration she's not sure she'll have if she gets any closer. That should not make this hotter, but it does. She likes being totally in his control, and he knows it.

He knows her well, will be watching intently, is stealing glances every couple of seconds as she edges closer and closer, her chest heaving with the effort of keeping everything inside. Her hand grips tighter at the edge of the chair as she tries to focus on the feel of the wood biting into the palm of her hand and not the heat radiating out with each roll threatening to consume her.

She lets a muffled _Mmmph_ break free accidentally and presses her hand harder, hard enough she worries it might bleed, but it's still not enough. She needs to come, now, is absolutely dying to cry out and let go.

She draws everything inside tight, but she's not going to be able to hold on much longer, not with how amazing it feels, with how hot this is.

Her breath shudders in, and then the vibrations stop, and she is left drawn tight, so close she can taste it, just as she expected. She takes in a slow shuddery breath as her clit throbs. She ignores the ache, tries to calm her riotous body. God she needs this meeting to be over, needs him inside her hitting her perfectly, needs to be able to cry out.

She's fucking soaked, a needy mess and it's exquisite torture being this turned on, their dirty little secret. It is hot as hell, and though she aches for relief, she sure is enjoying the build-up.

The group finally moves on from whether taxes are really necessary this year—they are, and the Merry Men finally relent on the condition those in need don't have to pay, which was never actually in dispute. If she'd been of sound mind, she probably could have contributed and ended that earlier, but well, she wasn't. The last thing to discuss is loan forgiveness, and John pulls out the list of every person who owes the crown money and god this could take forever.

Robin had to choose this meeting, the one that always runs super long for his shenanigans. This part is so pointless, they should just have a program that people apply to a person who deals with that, but no, instead they go through each person and decide whether they can afford their loan or not. It helps the people who would be too prideful to apply for relief that's true, but it's an absolute pain the ass.

She has even less patience for it than usual because she's fucking dying, way too turned on for this bullshit.

She clears her throat after the third person and asks, "How many more?" in a far too breathy tone to pull off the annoyance she was going for.

"Thirty-three," John responds, and she groans. For fuck's sake, she cannot last through 33 more of these. She is throbbing and needs to come, badly.

She looks over at Robin pleadingly, not really sure what she's asking for but then the vibrations start back up and oh god, oh god.

She is on fire, desperately wants to give into those hot waves, to let them rip through her and swallow her whole. She needs relief, she is dying for it.

She catches his eyes as she stiffens, drawing everything tight as he pushes her toward the edge.

His brow arches, a silent question, should he continue? She mulls it over for a second, the ache between her thighs warring with a waning sense of propriety. She absolutely should not come here, in front of all of these people. But god if the idea isn't hot as hell. She knows he's wanted it for ages, and right here right now, nearing the end of her tether, so close she can taste it, she decides _fuck it_. She needs an orgasm more than anything else, and she'll just have to keep quiet, somehow.

She gives him a quick nod, subtly relaxing into the pleasure instead of fighting it. His eyes light up, but still he mouths, "You sure?" and she nods again. Fuck it they are doing this, she needs it.

He turns up the vibrations and OH fuck that is exactly what she needs. It's torturous being forced to stay silent under the onslaught, but it's _hot_. She sees his one hand slide off the table, knows he's probably palming himself for some relief because of how hot he finds this, and that's all it takes.

She bites at her cheek as orgasm consumes her, heat streaking through her as her legs shake from the force of her silence. She wants to cry out so badly but if she does this is over so even though it's fucking fantastic, intense pops of pleasure exploding out she manages to keep silent, only one small moan slipping out between lips pressed shut. She's still coming when he kills the vibrations, and she feels their echo as she slips off the edge and into the pleasant haze of afterglow, little shocks still rippling every few seconds as she clenches her thighs, those last little bits of friction drawing everything out.

She wants more, wants him inside her but she's not desperate anymore, can wait now, can stew in her anticipation without plotting a thousand ways to kill him and everyone else in this room for making her wait.

She's lucky for her position she realizes, she's directly across from John who's this meetings speaker, so all eyes are on him facing away from her. The only one who might have an inkling of what's been going on is John, but he's smart enough to hold his tongue if he does know, and he owes her big time for not disturbing him having sex in her library (and okay yes she and Robin have had sex there too but it's _her_ private library, so it's different).

She settles back in her chair, relaxing, enjoying the buzz in her veins as she waits for the meeting to end so Robin can fuck her.

* * *

This meeting needs to end now. He needs to have her, needs it. She just fulfilled his greatest fantasy— getting her off in public— and it was even better than he imagined. No one noticed the little moan she let out as she did, the one that went straight to his cock and had him biting back his own in response. No one except John, but he's had sex in the Queen's chambers (before Regina came back to live here) and Robin's kept that little secret for him, so he trusts John will do the same.

He needs her, needs to be inside her, feel how hot and wet she is, feel how much it turned her on to get off here, in front of people.

He's always had a wild side, and so does she, and it's the best fucking thing ever. He loves her more than he has anyone in his life and he burns for her more than he ever has. She's just so hot and free, willing to try anything, push limits and boundaries so they can bring each other up in new ways, discover new moves to bring the other pleasure. It's electrifying and addictive, nothing is off the table, and it's beyond his wildest dreams. Today _she'll_ be on the table, he's going to push her onto it, slip into her hot wet cunt and fuck her as hard as he can, press that vibrator to her clit, have her come again and again until she screams.

He needs it, _now_. They have like twenty more people to get through and jesus fuck he cannot make it through that. Then he remembers John saying the list goes most recent to oldest loans first and he gets an idea.

John reads out "Markus Wayne, owes $100—"

"How long has he had the loan?" He asks startling most of the room who seemed to have zoned out, and well he can't blame them.

John answers, "It's from before our time."

And well perfect that makes his suggestion even better, "Forgive them all, all the rest."

Regina speaks for the first time since the opening to ask, "Every person, even the ones we've decided not to?"

He scowls and clarifies, "No all the ones from before our time, if they haven't been able to pay it off by now they aren't going to and well… loans used to have much less favourable terms."

He shoots her a look, she had better not fight him on this, and thanks god when she answers, "That would make sense, we have a much fairer system now, and many people just walk away with money don't have to worry about the loan aspect or have it greatly reduced from the get-go. All of these people have probably paid their fair share."

Oh god yes, if this gets accepted the meeting's over and he can finally have his wicked way with her. Sink into where she's so so wet, feel that heat clutching him. Holy fuck he needs her, if this doesn't pass he's going to riot.

It does, nearly unanimously and thank fucking god. He wants to rush everyone out, but he has a rather visible problem, so he stays seated, cursing everyone who lingers. Regina is up, and she too must be getting impatient because she starts subtly urging people out and because everyone knows she has a temper, they obey quickly.

As soon as the door shuts he stands and runs toward her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her fiercely. She _Mmm_ s into the kiss, and he loves it, it makes him burn even hotter for her now that he gets to hear her. He grinds into her, his hands coming to grip at her ass as hers glide through hair and then down his back.

He starts stepping backwards toward the table, his lips never leaving hers as he blindly leads them. She pushes him to the right and then breaks the kiss, magically removing their clothes and sitting up onto the table.

He takes a second to stare because she's so fucking hot, swollen lips, perfect plump tits, pert nipples just aching to be sucked, a perfectly toned body, her hot wet sex just waiting to be filled.

He attacks her neck, sucking and biting at her favourite spots and she's loud now, blessedly so, such a sharp contrast after hearing nothing before.

Her breath catches as he moves to kiss down her chest, his impatience getting the better of him when her hand grips at his head, pushing him down toward her nipples. Normally he'd tease before taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking firmly, but he has run out of patience. His impatience is rewarded with a sharp cry of "Oh yes," her hand pressing him into her urging him to stay.

He sucks and nips as she gasps and moans for him in a way that makes his need grow even more. He gives her other one the same treatment all the while aching for her, but this hearing her, it's worth a little restraint.

He nips a little harder than he intended and she lets out this throaty moan that turns him on so much he lets his own out. And okay he's done playing, he needs her now.

His grips his cock, guiding himself into her with no resistance; she's hot and soaked, and his eyes roll back from the bliss of it. The vibrator appears in her hand, the remote in his, and he nods god yes, he wants her to go off like a rocket, wants her to fucking scream.

She lays down onto the table, still holding it, as he starts slamming into her, quick deep thrusts. It's the way both need if her high pitched keening moan is any indication.

"God you feel amazing," he pants taking in the oh so hot visual of his cock sliding in and out of her.

"You—oh fuck—t-too," she breathes and presses the vibrator to her clit. He turns it on and then throws the remote off to the side so he can grip both of her hips for better leverage, fucking her even faster now.

"Oh god OH god," she pants, clenching on him. It feels incredible, makes him want to pop off like a school boy, to release the growing pressure, but he is determined to make her scream.

"Fuck you like that love?" she nods and moans, eyes squeezed shut, thighs shaking, "You like me fucking you hard and fast like this? Like the feel of me inside you?"

"Uhuh—Oh fuck darling I…"

"You what love?" He asks, his eyes trailing over her, taking in her arched back and open mouth spouting broken sounds of pleasure, the hand tangled her own her, the other pressing the vibrator to her clit firmly. "Are you close?"

"Uh—oh god—yes fuck god c-an't."

"Can't what love? Tell me what you need." He urges. His nails dig into her hips as she writhes, tightening on him, her cries growing louder and louder, until she's trembling again and then vaults into her orgasm.

He's so close, his body begging him to surrender, to allow it the pleasure she's immersed in, those spasms on his cock threatening to pull him under. He fucks her through her orgasm tries not to think too hard about how good she must be feeling. She's even wetter than she was before, dripping, still hollering her pleasure and coming on him.

She's breathing hard as she comes down, pushing the vibrator off, too sensitive now and he slows his pace, as he reins it in.

"Oh my god," she pants, and he smirks.

"Just wait Your Majesty," he promises, "I'm going to make you scream."

He needs a break to do that though so he urges her up, still buried inside her but unmoving. They make out heatedly, and he can feel the little aftershocks rippling through her, making her clench around him and sigh. He plants sucking kisses down her neck, then licks a trail up to where he came from. He settles at her ear nipping it gently before whispering to her, "I'm going to make you come so hard you scream, so hard you forget your own name, so hard you can't feel anything but the pleasure of my cock and that vibrator against your clit. You want that?"

He feels her nod more than he sees it but can't miss her desperate, "Oh fuck yes," before she pulls him in for a lust filled kiss.

He's starting to ache for her again, feels the urge to start moving again, to pound into her hard and fast. He will, in a minute. For now though he urges, "Get off the table Your Majesty, turn around and bend over it for me."

She gasps and clenches on him, intentionally or not who knows, but fuck it's good. Then she's pushing him, and he slides out of her, groaning at the loss but delighting in the view as she situates herself, ass out and up, elbows resting on the table, craning her neck to look at him like 'what are you waiting for?'

She's so unbelievably wet he drops to his knees to get a quick taste. Flicks his tongue up inside her, lapping up that delicious wetness as his one hand kneads her ass firmly. If he weren't so intensely aroused and needy he'd spend some time here, fuck her with his tongue until she couldn't take anymore.

But he's dying for more so he slips his tongue out, gives a soft bite to her inner thigh, she gasps, "OH _fuck_ ," as he knew she would. She's so sensitive here, always and he makes a couple of marks on each side, each dig of his teeth into her causing a frantic moan to break free.

Then he can't wait any longer. He rises up, grips her hips in one hand, his cock in the other and sinks into her. She feels fucking perfect.

His other hand settles on her hip, grabbing her firmly, shifting the angle until she lets out a deep throaty moan that tells him he's got just the right spot. Then he focuses on changing nothing, on firmly thumping against that spot again and again.

She's writhing and crying out, but he knows she can get louder, knows exactly what will do it.

"Grab the vibrator love," he urges, and she moans at the request but does as asked.

He can tell the second it touches her from the way her hips buck, and the nearly shouted "Ahhhhh," she lets out in response.

"Yes fuck that's it love, press it hard make yourself come. Wanna feel you come so bad, want to feel you milk my cock for everything it's got. Are you close?"

"Mmm fuck, god yes, oh god don't stop, don't ever stop."

"I won't love I promise but _oh_ n-need you to come for me, please Your Majesty, come on my cock I can feel how badly you need it."

All she responds with is "Ahhh fuck," as he somersaults even closer to the edge. He doesn't have much control left, his balls are tight, everything aching to come. His one hand moves from her hips to slap her ass. She moans pushes back harder into him, so he does it again, then lets that hand settle there, groping her as he urges, "Come for me love," and watches as she shatters.

She cries out, tense and jerky before screaming out an, "OH Gahhhhh," as she comes on him. He's swept under from how good it is, finally gives himself permission to let go. Everything inside tightens and then goes loose, and pleasure floods him, taking over all of his senses so all he can feel his her hot wet heat surrounding him as he spills into her with a relieved groan. It's intense but so good, and he lets out another cry as she spasms on him again, sending another wave through him.

He slumps onto the table, his arms holding him up as he tries to catch his breath.

"God that was fucking good," he huffs when he finally regains the ability to speak.

"Yeah, yeah it was," she breathes then snickers, "Oh god… I can't believe you… here in front of everyone."

"God that was so bloody hot love, I almost came just from watching it."

She smirks jabbing him on the arm as she accuses, "Liar."

"No, I swear you have no idea how unbelievably sexy that was, even better than I ever could have imagined."

She bites her lip, "Mmm well, don't count on that happening again."

He just says, "We'll see," because he knows she will get him back for that and then it will be his turn again.


End file.
